


What was left unsaid

by Maggotbubb



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Rick, Rape Recovery, Rick Being an Asshole, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, all the angsty shit, at first, morty whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggotbubb/pseuds/Maggotbubb
Summary: Rick easily forgot about king jellybeans appearance at the thirsty step, assuming the teenage boy was just lightly spooked by king jellybean and nothing that bad happened, but Morty doesn't think he could ever forget.With the increasingly morbid dreams featuring the dead man, and more recently rick himself, the 14 year old struggles to keep up his naive facade.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	What was left unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS:  
> Underage rape/non con (past and only referenced)  
> Self harm (cigarette end burns and cutting)  
> Suicidal thoughts  
> Panic attacks  
> Flashbacks  
> Unsympathetic Rick (at first)
> 
> Just a short chapter so it doesn't get deleted in my drafts.

Sweat seeping from every pore, Morty was out of his bed in an instant. The only awake parts of his brain was focused on getting away from the threat he was so sure was looming above him just a second ago.  
With the fog of sleep dissipating Morty could think clearly again all at once. Another nightmare. At least he didn't scream this time, it was lucky that rick wasn't home that night or else he never would've been able to explain it away, especially with his eyes that can see every little detail and brain that works at lightspeed.

Rick really scares him sometimes.

Wiping a hand across his face he was extremely tempted to just lean back into the warm soft bed and ignore the fact that he would eventually have to face Rick.

Just the thought of his name makes his blood run cold.

Despite the fear that weighs in his stomach Morty forces himself to start getting ready for the day, knowing that going back to sleep would just make him more tired when his mum came to wake him up. He had been waking up earlier and earlier since... the thirsty step.

He knew Rick had killed King Jellybean.  
He knew the man couldn't hurt him anymore.

But the dreams were attacking him relentlessly, making him question the safety of his own home and more recently making him fear his own granddad with dreams that merge the memory of the attack and the thought that Rick could hurt him in the same way.

Morty really doesn't know if he can handle another adventure.


End file.
